


Unfiltered

by Sylvestia



Series: Reed/900 [30]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A tiny bit of body horror, Angst, Banter, Body Horror, Established Relationship, Fluff, It's pretty tame, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, gavin is a good guy, lots of friendly banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23408563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvestia/pseuds/Sylvestia
Summary: There's a lot of things wrong with Cory (RK900). Not talking to Gavin is one of them.Gavin has a new solution this time.Banter ensues.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Reed/900 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1365547
Kudos: 27





	Unfiltered

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in what 900 Errors has established, it's a good idea to read that first, but you might catch the gist without it too.
> 
> If you just stumbled into this, I am sorry you got into such a huge universe.  
> Gavin and Nines (Cory in this case), are in a relationship, they live together.  
> Cindy is a Technician and somewhat a friend of Gavin and Cory.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, Reviews are appreciated :D

Gavin was sure he didn’t like the sight of Cory sitting on his side of their bed with an android first aid kit next to him. There was an assortment of other items Gavin couldn’t identify on the nightstand and a look of absolute concentration on his face as he unclipped the pouch from his belt.

The padded pouch was housing what Cindy explained to be some sort of pacemaker for androids. Gavin hated to think back on how Cory ended up with such a thing. The pouch they had come up with after a few weeks, as Gavin didn’t like the idea of having his partners life depends on a device that looked as flimsy as the toys from shooting booths at fun fairs.

It was basically a fancy fanny pack now. But Cory only ever undid the thing from its place when he changed clothes or went for a shower.

Neither of which would apply now, because he had already done both.

“You good?” Gavin asked from the door, mindful to keep his voice level so he didn’t startle the android.

Cory froze nonetheless.

“Yeah…”

Gavin lifted an eyebrow. “Uh huh.” He scoffed, entered the room and leaned in to see what Cory was doing.

Which, was something he really couldn’t figure out, so his mind jumped the gun on theories. “There are easier and faster ways to kill an android, you know?”

Cory’s blue eyes looked up from the device and met Gavin’s with an incredulous frown. “I’m exchanging a filter, Gavin.”

“Is that what they call it now?” The detective joked, both relieved and curious now.

A snort escaped the android. He opened the zipper of the pouch and carefully pulled the flat rectangle device out of it. Gavin still couldn’t wrap his mind around how this tiny thing was basically Cory’s life support now.

He had flipped his shit at Cindy for making it so easily accessible, such a weak spot. But he quickly learned that it was easier to give quick access to it, so they could fix all the little bugs and glitches, than to hide it inside the android, where they would have to open him up every time there was something wrong with the thing.

But Gavin still didn’t like it.

“Can I help?” Gavin asked then. He wasn’t sure why he asked, wasn’t really interested in helping, too scared of doing something wrong, of hurting his partner.

“Have you done such a thing before?” Cory asked, the device still in his hands, eyes not leaving Gavin.

“No?... I mean I changed fans on my computers? And…” The human thought for a moment. “I… switched a RAM chip on Chloe? But… that’s our secret.”

Cory lifted an eyebrow. “I’d like to hear that story.”

“Later. What do I have to do?”

Cory handed him the empty pouch. “Hold this.”

“Wha-?”

The android pressed his thumbs into the short side of the device and the lid popped open. Gavin could see a mess of wires and circuit boards and two thirium lines tangled into something that reminded him of messed up wool. It looked hastily thrown together, and he couldn’t prevent his stomach from turning.

Cory seemed calm at the sight, but Gavin didn’t miss the flash of red in his LED, however short it was.

“This… looks like a mess.” He commented then.

Cory grimaced, obviously aware of the state of the device. “It’s a prototype, Gavin. Currently this device is unique, and I am sure that will stay this way for a long time.”

“Still looks like spaghetti.”

“it’s not any worse than the mess of cables behind your TV shelf.”

“Hey!”

Cory ignored his protest and carefully lifted out the entangled thirium lines, Gavin could now see that they were secured in that way, and that it wasn’t random by any means. He also notices another, much smaller plastic encasing surrounding them. It was where the lines switched directions, and Gavin assumed that other plastic thing was the filter that needed exchanging.

When Cory reached to undo the casing, Gavin spoke up again. “Hold on. If you open that, it’s gonna- spill everywhere, right?”

“Thirium evaporates. It’s not harmful for humans or animals and-“

“You’ll be bleeding, idiot!”

“-and the filter only fits one way, so exchanging it takes less than a minute.” Cory continued, ignoring Gavin’s interruption.

“Fuck.” The human cursed. “This is some Iron man bullshit right there. Only you don’t have a fancy combat suit thing with an AI inside.” He rambled as he ran a hand across his face.

Cory scoffed. “Technically speaking I _am_ an AI… housed in a very fancy metal and plastic casing.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows at him. “You’re stalling, aren’t you?”

The android’s eyes shifted to the carpet for a moment. “…You may have to insert the filter if I fail to do it on the first try, because the conductivity of my thirium will fall rapidly and I might fall into low power mode.”

Gavin reached out to grab Cory’s free hand with both of his. “Then let me do it. You said it only fits one way.”

“Gavin, I- I have to do this myself-“ Cory protested.

“Why? You don’t trust me to get it right?” Gavin frowned.

“That’s not it. Cindy specifically told me to learn how to do it, because you won’t always be close when I need to exchange it.”

“But she showed you how to do it, right?”

Cory nodded. “I know how to do it, in theory.”

“Then… let’s do it together?”

“How?”

Gavin shrugged. “I think I should learn how to do this too.”

“Why?”

“Because I know your track record of not telling me when something’s wrong until it’s too late, idiot.” Gavin playfully shoved him at that.

Cory sighed, then nodded. “Okay.”

Gavin mirrored the nod, and waited for instructions. Cory handed him a small white plastic rectangle, identical to the one currently in use. “You remove it and I insert the new one.” The android told him.

Gavin nodded, “Fine by me. How do I get this off?”

“There’s a latch, if you undo that, it should come off.”

“Okay. And if you don’t get it, I just… grab the thing and push it in?”

“Yes.”

Gavin took a deep breath before he reached for the filter. “…Okay, prick… Her goes.”

As he undid the latch Cory already had the new filter ready, and inserted it mere seconds after Gavin had removed the old.

When it clicked into place, Gavin released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

His whole body was buzzing with energy. “This was way more nerve wracking than it should have been.” He growled.

Cory nodded as he let himself fall backwards into the sheets. “…We don’t have to exchange it for the next four weeks, however.”

Gavin turned. “Fuck, you go through them in a month?”

The android shrugged. “Cindy is trying to find a permanent solution, but for now, this is what it is.”

The detective sighed and flopped down next to his partner. “It’s fucking scary, that’s what it is.”

“We’ll get used to it.”

Gavin scoffed. “No choice there.”

Cory turned towards him with a small smile. “Thank you for helping me with it.”

“I’d help you with a lot more things if you’d fucking talk to me about them!” Gavin protested, but his voice held no bite. Instead he leaned in and kissed the android.

Cory smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the man. “Thank you anyway.”

“You’re welcome, prick.”

“Do I get another cactus now?”

Gavin opened his mouth in mock annoyance, “I don’t give you cacti as a prize for scaring the shit out of me!”

“And yet you always get me one, when I did just that.”

The human snarled. “Fine. Fine you get another. But a big one. With the long pricks. And I hope you land in the put ass first.”

“You’d be the one to remove them then.”

“I take that chance.”

Cory grinned at him, shook his head with a laugh.

“Next time you change the filter thingy, you tell me, okay?”

“Four weeks from now.”

“Fucking remind me, I’m gonna forget.”

“I set a reminder on your phone.”

Gavin snarled. “Don’t hack my phone.”

“I didn’t hack your phone, I set a reminder.”

“Same thing.”

“Isn’t.”

“Is.”

“Is not.”


End file.
